


Put Your Hands on Me

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, M/M, Top Jon, stripper!barbara, stripper!jon, stripper!mica, stripper!miles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 09:35:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10919151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Stripper!Jon AU where Ryan comes to the club he works at and ends up requesting a lap dance from Jon. Jon gets a little carried away and ends up bringing Ryan home. Written to Strut by Adam Lambert because it seems like a good song for a lap dance.





	Put Your Hands on Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first smut fic so please keep that in mind when writing criticism.

Jon sat backstage, inspecting his outfit in one of the full length mirrors. He kept catching flashes of people running by behind him; most of them were scantily clad, although a few of the managers were around. It was more odd to see the owner, in his suit and tie, than the girl in rhinestone-covered lingerie. Jon worked at a strip club, after all. He was wearing a black vest, metallic silver briefs, and a collar from a dress shirt that had been cut off and made into an accessory. He had a black bowtie on with it, which he adjusted in the mirror. The black stiletto heels were the icing on the cake.

“Five minutes to showtime!” one of the girls, Barbara, called. She was wearing a hot pink thong and a really tight, very shredded crop top. It was white with “sleepy” written in cursive across the front. She jumped into a short black skirt that Jon knew full well she would be ripping off in the middle of the show.

Jon wandered over to his mark, next to one of the other guys, Miles, and a girl named Mica. She was in a country girl outfit; cut off denim shorts and a plaid button up over a white bra. “Last show of the night?” she asked. 

Jon sighed and shook his head. “Nope. One more after this.”

Mica winced sympathetically. “That’s rough. I’m off right after this one.”

The lights backstage flicked off briefly, then switched to the low-intensity red and blue lights.  _ One minute to start time, _ Jon thought. He bounced on the balls of his heels, shaking out his hands. He always got a little bit nervous before his shows. He was one of the most popular performers in the club, but still he was worried that he’d mess up horrifically. 

The music started on the other side of the curtain, and it lifted seconds later. Jon could feel the bass through the stage as he strutted out. There were five performers going on in total, and Jon was right in the middle. He let his hips sway wildly, flicking his hair out of his face. He could hear a bunch of women clamoring and cheering. He caught a few of them running to the pole that Miles was using.

Jon reached the pole and reached his right hand up, circling the pole slowly. When he’d done a full circle, he reached in front of him with his left hand, grabbed the pole, and then spun around. His hands stayed in the same place, but his back was now pressed to the pole. He dropped his hands seconds later, running them down his thighs as he gyrated. He slowly lowered himself towards the floor, came back up, and went down again. He flicked his hair back again, straightened up, and ran his left hand up his chest as he grabbed the pole again with his right.

There were a fair few people in his section. Most of them were women, and all of them seemed to be with friends. They were laughing and drinking, and didn’t seem too terribly interested in his performance. The one person who did seem to care was the man sitting dead center on the bench. He was leaning forwards, hands clasped under his chin and elbows on his knees. There was a serious look in his eyes. Jon grinned at him as he leaned over and arched his back, still holding the pole. He swore he saw the guy wink at him.

Jon snapped back up, moving around to the backside of the pole and pressing the front of his right ankle to the pole. He brought his left ankle around to hook the pole, climbing up. Once he got his arms high enough he released the pole with his legs, brought them up so they were parallel to the floor, and grabbed the pole with his thighs. He lowered himself so his toes pointed into the air and his head was near the floor. He opened his arms with a flourish, winking at the man who was watching him so intently. 

The man seemed even more interested, scooting forwards more to watch. Jon grinned and grabbed the pole from behind, under his butt. He let go of the pole with his legs, holding himself aloft with just his arms. He pointed his legs straight up, then bent his knees to pull his feet in towards his head. He brought his legs back up after a second, hooked one ankle around the pole, and brought the other leg down so his toe touched the floor. He was essentially doing the splits in the air.

Jon went back to circling the pole and gyrating, flashing wolfish smiles at the more interested patrons. He did a few spins too, and made a point of landing with his butt close to the man. He still seemed to be the most interested of the whole group. A few of the girls had left, probably to go watch Miles. The couch was less occupied than it had been earlier in the night; it was around one in the morning, which tended to be a dead hour.  _ I hope there are more for my last show, _ Jon thought as he rolled his hips towards the man. He grinned, sitting back slightly. Jon watched as he signaled to one of the waiters, whispered something to them, and nodded along as they replied. The server disappeared towards the back.

_ What was that all about?  _ Jon wondered as he finished his dance. He was twirling around the pole, slyly undoing the buttons on his vest as he went. As the final notes of the song played, he threw the vest over his shoulder and fell to his knees, throwing his head back and displaying his chest. He stayed like that until the applause started to fade, then he stood, winked again at the man, and bent over suggestively to pick up his vest. 

Backstage, Barb and Miles ambushed Jon as he was making his way to the bathroom. “Did you  _ see _ the guy in your section?” Miles exclaimed. “Damn, he was hot.”

Barb shrugged. “I mean, you do you.”

“You didn’t think he was hot?!?” Miles cried. “Blue eyes, blond hair, and that  _ look _ ? What the hell, Barb?”

Jon sighed and tiptoed away from them. He went back to the full length mirror, buttoning up his vest again. One of the managers came over to him, holding a clipboard to her chest. “You’ve been requested for a lap dance,” she informed him. “By a man who was sitting in your section just now. What would you like me to do?” 

Jon thought for a second.  _ I  _ could _ go give him a lap dance, _ he thought.  _ But do I want to deal with the potential of him being an asshole? _ He thought about it for a minute before shrugging. “Yeah, I’ll do it. Send him to a private room?”

“Sure thing!” the manager replied, scampering off. Jon looked back to the mirror, drawing in a deep breath. He didn’t usually agree to the lap dance requests from the men because they tended to be creepy towards him. The women, sure, they were usually drunk girls from bachelorette parties whose friends had dared them to do it. Those girls usually got a minute in, started laughing so hard they cried, and then tipped well. 

“Doing a lap dance?” Barb teased. She’d left Miles in the main backstage area, where he was talking to a few of the other girls. She’d thrown on a sweater over her outfit, and Jon could see the hem of a pair of shorts under the obscenely short skirt. 

“Yup,” Jon replied. 

“Anyone interesting?” Barb inquired. She had her hands jammed in the pockets of the hoodie, and she looked so casual it would be easy to imagine she was asking about a coffee date. 

“The guy Miles was just fawning over, actually,” Jon replied. 

Barb grinned, punching Jon in the shoulder lightly. “Have fun,” she teased. She started to walk away, hips swaying, but stopped a few steps from the door to the staff room. “Be careful, hey? Make sure they keep security nearby.” She disappeared before Jon could reply. 

Barb’s warning hadn’t exactly helped to quell Jon’s nerves. She wasn’t wrong though. It was a strip club; sometimes sketchy people came in. Security was always nearby when someone was using a private room, but it seemed like sometimes they were a little more relaxed when it was a male performer.  _ Probably cause guys like Miles don’t really need the help, _ Jon thought. Regardless, he made sure to check that there was a security guard in the hall outside the private rooms. He spotted one of the guys, Blaine, chilling in a fold out chair across from the first room. 

“Hey Jon!” he called, grinning. “Don’t sweat, man, I got your back. Just holler if you need me.”

“Thanks,” Jon replied. He went to the little sound system that was set up outside the room, plugging in his phone. He hummed to himself as he tried to pick out a song. He wanted something perfect; this guy was hot, after all. He settled on “Strut” by Adam Lambert. A classic, and a personal favourite. He set the system on a ten second delay, giving him time to get the door open and closed before it started.

He stepped into the room as the first chords of the song picked up. The man was sitting in the middle of the couch, the pole directly between the two of them. The room was meant for private shows more so than lap dances. Jon hated doing lap dances out in the club though, so he always asked for anyone who requested him to be brought to a room.

 

_ I want to start a revolution _

_ A type of personal solution _

 

Jon strutted towards the pole, watching the man look him up and down. The pole was a little bit in the way, when it came to being smooth in one’s approach for a lap dance. Jon opted to reach the pole, do a spin around it, and then continue towards the couch.

 

_ We all have got our own pollution _

_ It's all about the execution _

  
  


“Hey, handsome,” Jon purred, running his hands down the man’s chest and thighs as he dropped into a crouch. He grinned widely and put his hands on the man’s knees, rising so that he was leaning over him, face inches from his. 

 

_ You got something to say _

_ Your hands are tied _

 

The man reached to put his hands on Jon’s hips. Jon grabbed his hands and held them above his head, against the wall. “No touching,” he chastised. The man pouted but didn’t fight it. “What’s your name, anyways?” Jon asked. He rolled his hips and nuzzled at his neck, letting his breath ghost along his skin. 

 

_ Open your mouth, open it wide _

_ Let the freedom begin _

 

He gasped. “Ryan.” His mouth hung open as Jon blew on his exposed neck. His hands twitched in Jon’s grasp, but he never tried to pull them away. Jon rolled his hips again, and the man - Ryan - squirmed under him. 

 

_ Get on the floor, just let it drop _

_ Don't it feel good, don't it feel hot? _

_ Feel the fire within _

 

Jon slid off of Ryan’s lap, dropped to the floor, and turned his back to him. He sat back down with his ass pressed to Ryan’s crotch, arching his back so that his head lay back on his shoulder. He ground his hips down, and Ryan groaned. Jon had let go of his hands when he’d gotten up, and he felt Ryan’s fingers twitch towards his hips before he hastily shoved his hands between the couch cushions.

 

_ I wanna see you strut! Strut!  _

_ Strut! _

_ C'mon walk for me _

_ Strut! Strut! _

_ Strut! _

_ How you wanna be _

 

Jon stood up, moving his hips to the beat of the chorus and making sure to run his hands down his sides and thighs. He started out facing away from Ryan, then turned and placed a knee between his legs on the couch, leaning over him. His hair fell around their faces, and the grin Ryan gave Jon when their noses almost touched was beyond hot. 

 

_ Everybody's looking for some love _

_ But they don't know _

 

Jon sat back, leaned on his hands that were on either side of Ryan’s thighs, and straddled him again. He placed his hands on Ryan’s chest and did a figure eight motion with his hips. “This is where having boobs would come in handy,” Jon joked. 

 

_ How to let it all hang out _

_ And that's why they're solo  _

_ Solo, solo _

 

“You don’t need them,” Ryan replied. “You’re plenty hot enough already.”

Jon chuckled. “Why thank you. You’re not too bad yourself.”

 

_ Don't wanna be solo  _

_ Solo, solo _

_ Don't wanna be solo _

 

Jon continued to grind into Ryan’s crotch, bringing his hands up to muse his own hair. He knew almost everyone who requested him did so at least partially because of his hair. It was a pain at times; sometimes he’d put it up in a messy bun if the costume suited it, just so he wouldn’t have to deal with it. 

 

_ We're a complicated nation _

_ And now we're in a situation _

 

Ryan’s face and grown red, and Jon could tell he was starting to get pretty aroused. Jon leaned over him, letting his hair fall around their faces again. He  _ really _ wanted to kiss Ryan all of a sudden. He was close enough to him; only two inches away.  _ But that would be unprofessional,  _ Jon thought.  _ Not that it hasn’t happened before. _

 

_ Let's take a make-believe vacation _

_ And get yourself some validation _

 

Jon rolled his hips into Ryan’s again, and this time the man met him. It took everything Jon had not to moan. He felt a flush starting to creep up his neck, and the grin on Ryan’s face told him he wasn’t the only one to notice it. It was a wicked grin; all teeth with a hint of a smirk. The kind you might see before a good lay.

And oh, did Jon want to get laid right then.

 

_ You got something to say _

_ Your hands are tied _

 

Jon did a little figure eight on Ryan’s lap, making the man moan. “Touch me,” Jon choked out.  _ Did I just say that?!? _ He thought immediately afterwards. The words had come out before he’d had a chance to really think about saying them. 

“What?” Ryan gasped.

 

_ Open your mouth, open it wide _

_ Let the freedom begin _

 

“Touch me,” Jon repeated, more confidently. 

“I thought I wasn’t allowed,” Ryan replied. He had a confused look on his face, but he was smiling a bit too.

“I’m telling you it’s okay,” Jon assured. “If I say you can, you can.”

 

_ Get on the floor, just let it drive _

_ Don't it feel good, don't it feel hot? _

_ Feel the fire within _

 

Ryan pulled his hands out from between the couch cushions and grabbed Jon’s ass. Jon groaned, rolling his hips forwards. Ryan held him closer and ground into him. Jon gasped, dropping his head to Ryan’s shoulder. “You’re so  _ fucking _ hot,” he sighed.

 

_ I wanna see you strut! Strut!  _

_ Strut! _

_ C'mon walk for me _

_ Strut! Strut! _

_ Strut! _

_ How you wanna be _

 

Ryan chuckled, squeezing Jon’s ass as he held their hips together. Jon moaned, turning his head so his mouth was at Ryan’s jaw. He nipped along the bone, feeling the stubble drag at his lips. He felt, more than heard, Ryan groan, and then there was a hand buried in his hair. Ryan didn’t pull his hair, just held onto his head gently. When Jon leaned away from Ryan’s neck, just a little, he almost instinctively leaned towards Ryan’s mouth. He caught himself at the last minute, pulling back again. 

 

_ Everybody's looking for some love _

_ But they don't know _

 

“I want to kiss you,” Jon admitted. He could tell he was blushing. 

“I wouldn’t object,” Ryan teased, bringing his other hand up to cup Jon’s face. He traced Jon’s cheekbone with his thumb.

 

_ How to let it all hang out _

_ And that's why they're solo  _

_ Solo, solo _

 

Jon leaned in, eyes falling shut. He placed his hands on Ryan’s chest as the man kissed him gently. He seemed to be testing the waters. Jon leaned in a little more, catching Ryan’s lip between his teeth. Ryan groaned, removing his hand from Jon’s hair to hold his hip. 

 

_ Don't wanna be solo  _

_ Solo, solo _

_ Don't wanna be solo _

 

Ryan took over, kissing Jon intently. Jon gasped when Ryan squeezed his hip, and then moaned when he felt the tip of Ryan’s tongue brush his. Jon could taste mint. He pressed his tongue against Ryan’s, and soon he was being overwhelmed by the gentle lines Ryan’s tongue traced through his mouth.

 

_ I'll be your mirror _

_ Darling, let your hair down _

 

Jon was practically shaking by the time Ryan pulled away. He was starting to get hard and he was really,  _ really  _ horny. Every part of him felt incredibly sensitive. It didn’t help that he was basically naked and Ryan was still fully clothed, either. He ran his hands down Ryan’s chest to his waist, tugging at the hem of his shirt.

 

_ Show me what you're working with and let me see you strut! _

_ Strut, strut!  _

_ Strut!  _

_ Strut, strut! _

_ How you wanna be _

  
  


Jon pulled Ryan’s shirt over his head, chucking it on the floor behind him. He ran his hands up his chest and then down, leaning in to leave a hickey where his neck met his shoulder as he did. Ryan groaned, grabbing Jon’s ass again. Jon trailed kisses down his chest, making sure to spend a little longer on his nipple. Ryan let out a loud moan then; there was no way Blaine wouldn’t know something was up, but Jon didn’t care. He wouldn’t do anything if Jon wasn’t in trouble. 

 

_ Everybody's looking for some love _

_ But they don't know _

 

“Jon,” Ryan whispered. Jon looked up without taking his mouth off of Ryan’s chest. He felt Ryan’s dick twitch against his thigh. “Fuck,” he groaned, dropping his head against the back of the couch. Jon went back to leaving a hickey until Ryan tugged gently on his hair.

 

_ How to let it all hang out _

_ And that's why they're solo  _

_ Solo, solo _

 

“I can’t think when you do that,” he murmured. 

“Sorry,” Jon replied, grinning. “What’s up?” He ran his hands over Ryan’s chest again, flicking his thumbs over his nipples. 

Ryan chuckled. “Stop being so distracting.” Jon dropped his hands. “I was trying to say that you don’t have to do anything you don’t want to.”

 

_ Don't wanna be solo  _

_ Solo, solo _

_ Don't wanna be solo _

 

Jon grinned. “Well, considering that right now I’d love to just fuck you into the couch cushions, I don’t think that’s an issue.”

Ryan moaned. “ _ Fuck. _ It should be illegal for someone to be this hot.” He tangled a hand in the hair at the back of Jon’s head and pulled him in for another kiss. This kiss was sloppier; more unhinged. Jon loved it.

 

_ Strut for me and show me what you're working with _

 

Ryan slid a hand up Jon’s side, under his vest. He let it rest there, thumb just below Jon’s nipple. 

 

_ Strut for me and show me what you're working with _

 

The song ended, fading out slowly. Jon huffed and pulled back slightly. “Am I out of time?” Ryan joked. Jon could tell he was a little upset.

“That’s not what I’m worried about,” Jon sighed. “I have another show in fifteen minutes. I’d rather stay here, but…”

“But you can’t?” Ryan offered. 

“Yeah. Boss’d be mad if I skipped out on my last show for the night.”

“So, do I just..?” Ryan motioned towards the door. He looked the tiniest bit sad. 

Jon sighed. He didn’t want to send Ryan away. He hadn’t been lying when he said he wanted to keep going; the man was incredibly hot, but he was also one of the sweetest people Jon had met through work. No one else had ever told him not to do anything he didn’t want to. “I don’t want you to,” Jon confessed. His face burned.  _ I feel like I’m making a fool of myself,  _ he thought. 

“I could stay in the club?” Ryan offered. “You said this was your last show, right?”

“Yeah.”

“And then, if you wanted to, well…”

Jon laughed, “Fuck you into the couch cushions?”

Ryan groaned. “Stop teasing me when I have to go out where other people can see me.”

Jon pretended to be insulted, sighing dramatically. “ _ Fine. _ ” He laughed and slid off Ryan’s lap, offering him his hand. He stood, smoothing out his jeans before stooping to grab his shirt. He inspected it briefly before pulling it on. It was a little wrinkled, but otherwise unharmed. 

Jon led Ryan to the door, pausing to grab him by the collar and pull him in for a swift kiss. Ryan groaned, deep in his throat, and pulled Jon in by his hips. Jon pulled back, letting go of Ryan’s collar. He smoothed it out with a wink and then opened the door, holding it for Ryan.

Blaine was still on the folding chair outside, playing some game on his phone. He barely looked up when Jon and Ryan passed, only waving idly. Jon led Ryan to the door that led back out to the club. “See you in a bit,” he promised. Ryan nodded, smoothed his shirt out once more, and slipped out the door. 

Jon turned towards the backstage, sighing. He glanced down at his outfit; it was thankfully intact after everything. No weird stains or rips. Nodding, he headed towards the staff room to fix his hair. 

Barb intercepted him on his way. “Wow, you look like you have sex hair,” she declared. “Please tell me you didn’t ruin that couch.” She was smiling, and she shoved Jon’s shoulder just a little; not enough to move him, but enough to get her playfulness across.

“The couch is fine,” Jon replied, smiling as well. “I didn’t have sex on it. Although, with any luck, I’ll be having sex on mine later tonight.”

Barb gasped, bringing her hands up to cover her mouth. “Is it that guy?” She asked. Jon nodded and she clapped. “Sounds like a good time.”

“I think it will be,” Jon replied. “I just can’t remember if I have condoms or not. Feels a little odd to drag him to a corner store too.”

Barb held up a finger. “Hang on,” she demanded, darting over to her locker. She returned a few seconds later with a couple of condoms. “I keep some here in case of situations like this.”

“Thanks,” Jon murmured, opening his locker so he could tuck them into his bag. He swung it shut just as someone out on the main backstage area called out the five minute warning. Barb darted to the other side of the room, throwing a bundle of clothes to Jon. 

“We’re doing a costume change, by the way.” Jon nodded; only then did he realize that Barb had changed into what looked like a little white, lacy nightgown. Jon glanced down at the clothes she’d thrown him; torn black skinny jeans and a white t-shirt that he was clearly meant to take off. There was also a pair of boots.

“Thank God,” Jon sighed, sitting and kicking the black heels he’d been wearing off. “My feet fucking hurt.”

Barb laughed. “You know, I’d make fun of you for complaining, but you’ve worn heels for longer periods than me, so I really can’t.” Jon fixed her with a dirty look and she shrugged. “I’m kidding. I can’t wait to get out of mine.”

“One more show,” Jon said.

“One more show,” she repeated. 

 

Jon flopped onto the couch in the staff room. Barb and Miles sat down across from them, Barb already pulling her shoes off. She looked exhausted, and Miles looked like he was already half asleep where he sat. Jon, on the other hand, was excited. A little bit worn out, sure, but mostly excited. “Someone’s energetic for three in the fucking morning,” Miles teased.

“Someone’s about to get laid, so…,” Jon replied. He heard Miles chuckle softly, and glanced up to see him giving him a thumbs up. His head was still reclined against the back of the couch. Jon stood in a hurry, grabbing his regular clothes from his locker. He ducked into the bathroom quickly, slipping into his gray sweats, blue t-shirt, and black zip up hoodie. He pulled on his socks and shoes back in the staff lounge where it was easier to sit. He gathered up his things and said a quick goodbye to the two before darting out into the main part of the club. 

He found Ryan waiting for him at the bar, a diet Coke can in his hand. “Not a drinker, are you?” Jon teased. Ryan just shook his head and got up to follow him. Jon led him out onto the street, shivering in the chilly breeze. 

“Do you want my coat?” Ryan asked. He had on a bulky leather jacket.

“Nah, I only live like three blocks away,” Jon replied. He zipped up his hoodie and nodded in the direction they needed to go. Jon led the way, Ryan trailing only a step behind. It was past four in the morning, so the streets were practically dead. Jon hummed to himself as they walked, letting his hips sway a little more than they normally would. 

They reached his building and Jon held the front door open for Ryan. He stopped, laughing. “What?” Jon asked.  _ What’d I do? _

“This is where I live, too,” Ryan replied. “I’m surprised I’ve never seen you around.’ He walked through the door that Jon still held open, reaching out to skim Jon’s hip with his hand as he walked by. Jon grinned and followed him in, heading to the elevator. Ryan got there first, leaning against the wall as he waited for the elevator to come down. Jon took the opportunity to pull him in for a quick, scorching kiss. When the elevator dinged and the doors opened, Ryan grabbed Jon by the hips and steered them inside, rather than breaking up the kiss. 

“Fifth floor,” Jon gasped between kisses, letting Ryan press him against the elevator wall as he reached for the button. The doors shut, and Jon was swiftly hoisted up against the wall. He groaned, wrapping his legs around Ryan’s waist. Ryan held onto Jon’s ass while Jon tugged at his hair. Ryan moaned into Jon’s mouth quietly, pressing against him more. The elevator dinged and the doors opened. Ryan pulled back, letting Jon down.

“I guess you have to unlock your apartment first,” he joked. Jon smiled and grabbed his hand, leading him down the hall. His door wasn’t far from the elevator. Jon dug his keys out of his bag and unlocked the door, then turned to Ryan and grabbed the collar of his shirt. He dragged him inside by it, kicking the door shut behind them. Jon turned them around and backed Ryan into the apartment, dropping his bag by the door. He kicked off his shoes. Ryan followed his lead, dropping his jacket. 

“Do you want to do this on the couch, or..?” Jon already had Ryan mostly backed up to the couch, but his bedroom wasn’t far. 

“You did promise to fuck me into the couch cushions,” Ryan replied, tangling a hand in Jon’s hair.

“Couch it is then.” Jon let Ryan pull him in for another kiss, and when he removed his hand from his hair, Jon pushed Ryan over the arm of his couch. He sprawled out across the couch, scooting back as Jon crawled along the couch to straddle him. He laid between Ryan’s legs, bracing his elbows on either side of his couch. “Hey there.”

“Hey,” Ryan answered, reaching back to cup Jon’s ass. Jon nudged his head to the side, kissing slowly along his jaw and down his neck. He paused a few times to bite and suck at certain spots, leaving obvious marks. Ryan whimpered, tilting his head back more to let Jon access more of it.

Jon slowly but surely littered Ryan’s neck with hickies. By the time he was satisfied with his neck, Ryan was flushed and wriggling under Jon. He tangled his hand in Jon’s hair again and dragged him in for a kiss. Jon ran his hands down Ryan’s sides, slipping them under his shirt. In response, Ryan slipped his hands under Jon’s sweats. “Are you commando?”

Jon laughed, nodding. “I was in a rush to get to work.”

Ryan grinned, capturing Jon’s lower lip in his teeth. He squeezed Jon’s ass, then dragged his nails lightly over the skin, not hard enough to hurt, but enough to be noticeable. Jon moaned, pushing Ryan’s shirt up. Ryan let go of Jon long enough to pull his shirt off and throw it to the floor. He tugged Jon’s sweater off afterwards, adding it to the pile. Jon’s shirt didn’t last much longer. 

They stayed like that for a while, chests pressed together, Jon could feel Ryan’s erection against his thigh; it made some small part of him wish he could be on the receiving end. Jon sat up on his knees, tugging at the waist of Ryan’s jeans. Ryan smirked at him, reaching down to undo his belt. He did it teasingly, dragging it out much longer than necessary. Jon huffed and knocked his hands away, unclasping the belt and leaning down to bite the skin just above his pants at the same time. Ryan groaned, watching as Jon tugged his pants down, letting them fall to the floor with the rest of their clothes. 

That left Jon in his grey sweats and Ryan in black boxer briefs. Said boxer briefs were tenting considerably. Jon grinned, looking up at Ryan through his lashes as he leaned over his crotch and kissed the bulge. Ryan let out a whine as Jon mouthed his dick through his boxers. He grabbed Jon by his hair and pulled him, gently, up his body for another searing kiss. Ryan slid his hand into the front of Jon’s pants, grasping his dick. Jon moaned, leaning his head on Ryan’s shoulder. His hips twitched forwards into Ryan’s hand of their own accord. 

Jon tugged at Ryan’s boxers, and Ryan lifted his hips to let him slip them off. Ryan tugged Jon’s sweats off in return. Ryan looked Jon over, running his hands down his body. “God, you’re fucking  _ hot _ ,” Ryan murmured, leaning up to kiss Jon’s neck and collarbone. Jon leaned over him, trying not to be too loud. He rolled his hips into Ryan’s, and he could feel the man’s groan against his collarbone. 

They stayed like that for a while, grinding their cocks together and trading bruising kisses. Jon was sure he’d need either concealer or a more covering top for his next shift. From his jaw to almost the bottom of his ribcage was dotted with dozens of hickies. To be fair, Ryan didn’t look any different. 

“ _ Fuck, _ ” Ryan groaned as Jon nipped at his jaw. “Just  _ fuck _ me, Jon, please.”

Jon grinned and sat back. “I’ve just gotta get lube and a condom,” he declared, leaving Ryan with one quick kiss. He darted to his bedroom, digging the lube out of the bedside table. He left the drawer open and slipped back out of the bedroom, heading for the hallway where he’d left his bag. He snagged one of the condoms Barb had given him and turned back to the couch. Ryan had sat up a bit and had a throw pillow behind his back. He was staring at Jon, or rather, Jon’s cock. 

Jon walked back to the couch slowly, lavishing in the way Ryan watched him. He had his head against a pillow, and his legs were spread wide. So wide that one foot was actually on the floor instead of the couch. Jon settled between his legs, setting the condom and bottle of lube behind him. Jon started by pressing kisses to Ryan’s thighs, listening to the little whines that escaped him. 

After a little bit of teasing, Jon finally popped the cap on the lube and started prepping Ryan. He leaned over him as he stretched him, using the opportunity to kiss Ryan again. Ryan whimpered, wriggling and pawing at Jon’s back. One hand settled in his hair and the other on the small of his back. Jon grinned into the kiss, letting Ryan take some control as he pressed another finger into him. “ _ Shit _ ,” Ryan gasped, head falling back. Jon left a trail of hickies on his neck, slipping in a third finger. Jon made sure to drag his teeth along the skin gently. Ryan was definitely going to be covered in marks in the morning.

After another minute or two, Jon pulled his fingers out of Ryan. Ryan pouted. Jon leaned in close to Ryan’s ear. “Patience, hun,” Jon purred, nipping his earlobe. 

“Fuck that,” Ryan whispered, reaching between them to grab Jon’s cock. Jon groaned, dropping his head to Ryan’s chest. Ryan stroked him slowly for a minute, chuckling at the way Jon’s hips jerked forwards of their own accord. 

After only a couple of strokes, Ryan let go of Jon, pulling his legs closer to his chest. “Eager, are we?” Jon quipped. He knelt between Ryan’s legs, tearing open the condom wrapper. 

“Just shut up and fuck me,” Ryan joked, grinning when Jon fumbled with the wrapper. Jon smiled and rolled the condom on, situating himself with the head of his dick against Ryan’s hole. Ryan hooked his ankles against Jon’s tailbone, pressing his dick closer. Jon grinned, leaned over Ryan, and pressed the head of his cock into Ryan’s ass. 

The moan that came out of Ryan when Jon bottomed out was straight-up  _ sinful _ . The sound alone made Jon’s toes curl. Jon drew back slowly and thrust back in quickly. They built a rhythm like that, until their foreheads were pressed together and Ryan had left light scratch marks all over Jon’s back. Ryan had been reduced to a puddle. He kept making little noises that went straight to Jon’s cock. Jon, on the other hand, seemed to have lost the ability to make any sound at all. His voice felt caught in his throat. All he could focus on was the intense tightness and heat, and the need to get Ryan off. 

Jon shifted so his hands were up on the arm of the couch and leaned on them. He shifted his hips accordingly. When he slammed his cock back into Ryan, the man practically screamed. His back arched off the couch, and his nails dug into Jon’s back.  _ I’m gonna have so many marks on me, _ Jon thought. 

“Oh god,” Ryan moaned. His eyes were screwed shut and his head was thrown back. “There. Fuck. Yes. Fuck.  _ Fuck. _ ” Ryan quickly devolved into incoherence as Jon continued to hit his prostate. Jon could tell Ryan was getting close; he was getting really flushed. Jon adjusted carefully until his weight was balanced on one hand, then reached down to grasp Ryan’s dick. 

The man came almost instantly, covering both of their chests. Jon was quick to follow, what with the sounds and the attractive man below him. He shook through his orgasm, dropping onto Ryan’s chest as carefully as he could. 

When Jon finally came down from the high, he found Ryan brushing his hair out of his face. “That was incredible,” Ryan declared, running a hand down Jon’s back. Jon smiled, admiring the marks all over Ryan’s neck and chest.  _ I can’t imagine that I look much different,  _ he thought.

“It was,” Jon agreed. He shifted, grimacing at the stickiness. “We should probably get cleaned up.” Ryan groaned, blinking sleepily up at Jon. Jon laughed and stood up slowly, knees wobbling for just a second. “C’mon, let’s shower and then we can sleep,”

Ryan grumbled but nodded, standing up and letting Jon pull him towards the bathroom. And if they both secretly hoped for round two, who could really blame them?

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if the scene at the end is a bit short. I got a little lost as to what to do, and this has been in the works for at least two weeks. 
> 
> Video used for reference: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cAtMTcveY4o


End file.
